Always Right
by digitalmonster911
Summary: His little brother would never believe it. Kari wouldn't either. But Matt knew. Because he's always right.


Always Right

A Digimon Fanfic

Takari

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters. I wish I owned the Ishida brothers though. =(

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I don't think I can do this," TK Takaishi muttered to himself as he rummaged through his closet.

"Why not?" a voice asked from the door. TK whirled around to see Matt standing there, leaning against the door frame, a cocky smile on his face.

"Nothing," TK replied shortly, turning back to his closet.

"She likes you, you know."

The statement was met with silence, as Matt had known it would be. He just wished that his little brother would wake up and realise that all this dancing around was getting him nowhere. It was obvious TK had a huge crush on Kari, and it was just as obvious that Kari liked him right back.

So why was this so difficult?

"You're not risking anything by telling her. Hell will freeze over before she turns you down."

"How would you know?" TK demanded, abandoning the pretense of finding something to wear in the hope that his brother would leave. "Can you read her mind?"

Though it was said sarcastically, some part of TK still hoped that Matt was right. It was getting harder and harder to be around his best friend, when his thoughts were running away with him, creating scenarios TK knew would never come to pass.

Being in like sucked.

What TK failed to realise, however, was that Matt knew all about unrequited feelings. He'd faced the same thing with Sora when she began dating Tai, yet he'd managed to get over it and move on.

Maybe TK should just be grateful that Kari was still single, and he at least had that illusion of hope left for them.

"No, but I'm always right."

TK snorted and tried to find a pair of jeans without a hole or rip in them anywhere. An impossible task, really, and he knew it, but it still gave him something to do, and hopefully would hint to Matt that his presence was no longer required.

He should have known better. After all, he did take after Matt quite a lot, and this happened to be one of those things the brothers were freakishly alike at.

"Name me one time you've been right about a relationship Matt, and I'll ask her out."

It was an empty challenge, Matt knew, because that's exactly what TK planned on doing regardless. Hence the uncharacteristic fashion emergency.

"Mimi and Izzy."

"What about them?"

"I told Izzy to ask her out. Said she'd like it if he took her out for a picnic in the park, as long as the cutlery he bought was pink."

TK rolled his eyes. "Your point is?"

"That I was right about Mimi liking him. They've been together for what, six months now? What does that tell you, little bro?"

"It tells me that you're wasting my time by standing here trying to convince me you are all-knowing. It also tells me that if you continue doing so, I will be late, and you will suffer at Kari's hands when I explain to her why."

Matt winced. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going. Just remember what I said: don't overthink it. Just go with it, and it'll be fine."

"Yes mother."

Matt chuckled and left his brother to continue his futile mission. He'd be at Matt's room soon enough, asking if he could borrow a pair of decent jeans.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Ring, ring._

Kari sighed as her cell phone went off. Not another call. It was probably from her brother, telling her that she had better be home by ten o'clock or all hell would break loose...

She dragged herself over to her phone and checked the caller ID.

_Matt? Why would he be calling?_

"Hello?" she answered curiously.

"_Hey Kari, it's Matt. Just letting you know that TK's on his way to take you to the park, so you probably want jeans."_

Kari smiled. "Thanks Matt. What should I expect?"

"_Something interesting may happen tonight."_

She sat up. "I'm curious. What do you mean?"

"_I mean that TK is finally going to overcome his shyness and attempt to ask you out," _he laughed.

Kari rolled her eyes. "We both know he doesn't like me like that, Matt. Stop kidding around."

"_Who said I was kidding? As much as this conversation interests me, Karikins, I really do have to rush. Just remember that Matt's always right."_

With that, he hung up.

Kari sighed. She wished that Matt was telling the truth, but she knew better than to believe that TK actually had a crush on her.

Being in like _definitely_ sucked.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Matt smiled to himself, completely self-satisfied. This ought to be good.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The two sixteen-year-olds sat underneath their favourite tree in the park. The wind blew gently, ruffling Kari's long hair slightly. TK ran his tongue over his lips nervously, trying not to think of what he was about to do.

"Kari?"

She turned to look at him, smiling. "Yes, TK?"

He couldn't do it. "Nothing."

"Oh." Her smile faltered.

_I knew Matt was just kidding._

"Should we go home? It's getting late," Kari reminded him, making to stand up. TK stood up as well, faking a smile.

"Yeah."

_I knew Matt was wrong when he said she liked me._

They made their way slowly towards the park entrance, carefully avoiding physical contact. Neither were looking where they were stepping, but it was Kari's lack of luck that ultimately led to the following events.

Her shoe met a rock, the rock then decided it didn't like said shoe _or _it's owner, and promptly tripped Kari up. Kari then fell, beginning to roll down a conveniently placed hill. TK, who had attempted to grab Kari hand and stop her descent was pulled into this roll, and the two teenagers fell down the hill together, finishing, of course, with TK placed obviously over Kari, pinning her down onto the soft grass.

_Don't overthink it._

And TK didn't. He simply pressed his lips to hers, and experienced complete elation when he felt her kissing back.

The same thought ran through both of their heads as the world was left behind.

_I guess Matt _is _always right._


End file.
